Heart of the Stars
by Catra T. L. Heaveno
Summary: Jack and the others were shock when Thor had told them he found information on the Ancients home world. What they found would shock them even more.Quatre and Trowa had thought it do be nice to take a walk and relax before their next preventers mission.
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of the Star

Chapter 1

I do not own Star Gate SG-1 or Gundam Wing.

An/This is my first crossover. Please be kind.

SG-1 P.O.V.

Jack and the others were shock when Thor had told them he found information on the Ancients home world. What they found would shock them even more. Daniel smiled and shook his head, "You know this place looks a lot like earth. If I didn't know better I would say we were in an English forest."

G.W. P.O.V.

Quatre and Trowa had thought it do be nice to take a walk and relax before their next preventers mission. They also wanted to take some time for their sevles. They had no clue that they were going to meet people from another world.

SG-1 P.O.V.

Jack told them to be on the ready as they heard some come.

G.W. P.O.V.

Quatre smile, "Maybe we should let Duo chose dinner tonight..." Trowa had put his arm in front of Quatre, and a finger on his lips requesting quiet. Trowa motioned for Quatre to get down as he began to go behind the intruders.

SG-1 P.O.V.

They didn't know what hit them as Trowa rendered all but Daniel out cold. Daniel reached for his gun; quickly saw that it was in this odd teen's hand.

Normal P.O.V.

Trowa, "Who are you and what are you doing on the Winner estate?" Daniel smiled feel odd that the teen was speaking English and was wearing close like that of earth, "The Winner estate? I have no clue what you are talking about."

Quatre slowly walked up to check on the three that knocked out smiling a rueful smile, "Trowa, you do know that don't always have to do that." Trowa shrugged, "They had weapons." Quatre offers a hand to Daniel. "Sorry, about that I am Quatre Rababa Winner, and this is a part of one of my family's estates. I can tell that are not here to harm us, but I do not understand a few things. The four of you look like us, but you're not of this place in time, but you are not of the place. Can you tell me why?"

Daniel was shocked. He couldn't believe this one of the Ancients this kid. "I'm sorry, I am Daniel. My friends and I are on an Off World mission. We were look for the world of the Ancients." Trowa raised an eyebrow to this but said nothing. He knew that Quatre would know what he was talking about but for the moment he was clueless. Quatre smiles and laughs, "You at the right place but a little too late." Daniel looked at the two teen confused, "I don't understand. Are you says this is their home world but they have died out." Quatre shakes his head, "No, most of us live in the colonies. I am a bit serprised. I have heard anyone call our kind that in a very long time."

Daniel was shocked as he looks between the two of them. "You are Ancients?" Quatre smiled, "Trowa called Heero and Wufei I think those three will be out cold for a little while. Daniel, you and your friends can stay in my home and we tell you everything we remember and can find on our past."


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of the Stars

Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V.

Heero and Wufei had found them quickly, and Trowa helped the two of them lay Jack, Teal'c and Sam down in the back of the jeep. Wufei shaking his head at the sight and with a frown turns looking at Daniel. "So, you came looking for the Ancients. Well you found what is left of them."

Daniel looked confused to say the least. Four teenager that looked and sounded like they were from earth, and they were speaking English, but they seemed intelligent for their age. The four of them could not have been any older than 18 at best. Daniel smiles looking at the small blond. "Tell me; I'm a little confused. You say that you are ancients, but you don't dress like them or speak them, but you have their intelligent." Heero and Trowa laugh at this.

Quatre looks at Wufei who frowns and nods. "We do our best to blend in to keep our parents' wishes, and even though they are gone. We must still watch over the world they chose for us to grow and learn in. You see we live longer than humans, and time and space flow a little different for us." Daniel begins to understand. "Okay, but can you tell me way this place looks so much like Earth?" Wufei speaks up. "I really don't what business you have here, but if you want to know about our history, Quatre and I have kept journals and Heero has found most of our parent journals and logs. We keep them in the study, but I warn you if the four of you cause any harm. I personally will visit Justus upon you."

Duo had gotten out of the shower and was making his way to the kitchen when he noticed three people knocked out and laying on the couches in the den. "Hey Quat, why are their three people in cameo K. on the couches? Did Trowa and Heero find somebody snooping again?" Quatre leaned out of the kitchen door way. "No, well yes just not in the normal since. They are kind of here on a mission, but they are from another realm. Trowa and Wufei are keeping an eye on the other one, his name is Daniel. They're in the study." Duo finishes braiding his hair and gives Quatre a weird look. "Uh, why in heaven's name would you or Wufei let someone we don't know in the study?"

Quatre giggles, "But we do know him in a since, He was ansenced once and I think he's like us and doesn't even know it." Duo looks at Quatre like he's lost it. "What do you mean like us? What's left of our race lives in this realm, and even if he was assented." Quatre's smile gets wider. "Some of Trowa's family went to other realms after the first war in space as well as some of Heero and Wufei's." Duo's eyes widen. "No way. I need to see this guy for myself."

Daniel's P.O.V.

Daniel was floored. Not only did he now have the answers about the ancients that he had been looking for but he their history right here in front of him, and to top that he had five young ancients to learn from. The shocker was that the Arch Angels and Shining One of legend had been ancients that had come from this Realm to aid mankind. He hoped that the five of them would open up to him and tell more, but was starting to worry about Jack and the others.

Heero watched as Daniel read through Wufei and Quatre's journals; he hopes that Quatre feels on this guy were right. Just as Heero was about the walk over to Daniel and ask some questions of his on Duo comes rushing into. They fall over Heero glare softly at Duo. "Duo, Nani?" Duo just smiles and whispers as he helps Heero up. "Sorry, Hee-chan I just want to see if Quat was right." Heero raises an eye brow. "Right about what?" Duo leans his head in Daniel's direction. "About this guy being like us; you know?" Heero nods.

Back in the den Jack begins to come to, and is met with the sight of a very large man in a vest watching his ever moves. Rashid looks to the kitchen. "Master Quatre your guesses are waking up." Quatre comes walking out wiping his hands on a towel. "I'm glad you are waking. I was starting to think that Trowa had put you out for the whole night." Jack looked around Sam was across from him and Teal'c was to his left, but where was Daniel. "Okay, tell me where my friend with the glasses is." Quatre smiles and shakes his head. " No need to get an attitude. Daniel is in the study. I sorry Trowa knock you out. He can be a bit protective, but the four of you shouldn't have brought guns." Jack look in shock at this kid that sounded like Diplomat. This was going to be a long mission.

AN/ I hope you liked it. It will a bit before the next up date. I have one of fic that I need to update first. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/

I am glad that you guys are enjoying it. It will be a bit before I right the next chapter, because I am trying to find out which direction to go in. I am also working on two other fics. It will most likely be a few weeks but I will update. I also need to work on my second book more. I am trying to get over my writer block. Thanks again for the review


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not Gundam Wing or Stargate SG-1.

Chapter 3

Teal'c and Sam were also awake now. They had been shown the gardens, the pool, gym and sparing rooms. Jack was in the study trying to get Daniel away from the oversized study with more book than a normal library. Trowa had gone with Rashid and Amir were securing the stargate. Quatre and his chiefs were making dinner for all, and Heero was trying to calm Duo down from the excitement of have another like them in the house. Wufei just wanted peace and quiet restored. A few hours later everyone had found their way with the dining room; Jack even had an annoyed looking Daniel walking with him into the room. Jack sat down look at their hosts.

They looked like kids to him, but there was also something very familiar about them. "Sorry for bringing guns with us. It just that sometime even when you came in peace the people shoot at you, and thanks for the tour and everything you have a very nice place. What I don't get is how you kids are ancients and why this place looks so much like earth." Quatre and Wufei look at Heero. Heero sighs and begins to explain. "To answer your first question we were born into three of the last eight blood lines of our race. So we are biologically of the race called the ancients. We also have biological memory of our souls past life times. To answers your second question this is a form of the earth you are talks about. The only differents is this world is in a different place in time and a different realm.

Duo looks over at Daniel. Daniel looks back. "Jack, you really don't need to talk to them like that." Jack quirks an eye brow at Daniel. "Why should I be afraid of them for some reason Daniel?" Daniel adjusts his glasses. "No, It because they are not our enemy, and you have no reason to disrespect them. They aren't kids Jack. They are thousands of years if not millions of year older than us. From the analogs and journals they that have these five alone have been alive before the first humans appeared on the earth, and they're young for someone of the ancient blood line as they put it." Jack and Sam look shocked. Teal's was not surprised at all. "Chang Wufei I believe you have met my master Braitac. He has spoken of an ancient he meet as a young boy one that he called Kousheiro. This person fits your description."

Wufei smiles. "Yes do believe I have. He was very rebellious from what I remember of him, and very quick to learn. I told him of the warriors' code and the honor and integrity that balances the cosmos. Is he well?" Teal's smiles and chuckles lightly. "Yes he is well; I am honored to meet you and would enjoy learning from you." Daniel was a little surprised by this but a lot had happen in the last 24 hours. Jack and Sam were trying to get over the shock as the food was placed on the table. A lot of the food was familiar, but there were a few that looked like a new twist on something they had seen before. Daniel ate some of what looked like Chicken and rice. "Quatre can you tell what this is; it's very good. It looks like chicken and rice but it not is it." Quatre smiles. "It's quail and brown rice with onion, bell peppers and mild chilies in a tomato sauce. The quail was marinated in Italian dressing. You could make it with chicken though." Sam was enjoy what she thought was the best roast lamb she had ever had. Teal's was eating chicken marinara. Jack was having ribs that were very tender with an orange and ginger glaze.

Jack looks up talking to the kid that had knocked them out. "You food is great. I have never had food like this. Is it just another that you ancients have master to the point its perfect or something?" Quatre blush at the complement. Trowa puts his hand over Quatre's. "Yes and no. Not everyone can cook like Quatre. Also Duo's come pretty close." Daniel and Jack both notice the look the two are giving each other. Daniel looks at a shakes his head but Jack says something anyway. "Trowa, right this might be rude of me but are you and Quatre there a couple or something?" Quatre turns bright red; Duo goes into a fit of laughter. Heero puts his hand over Duo's mouth. Wufei sighs and shakes his head. Sam spits out the juice she had been drinking. Daniel glares at Jack. Trowa pulls Quatre close and kisses him on the cheek.

Heero speaks up and gives Jack his death glare. "I don't know what your world is like now but the humans are no long prejudices of love. Quatre and Trowa are soul mates. Duo and myself are as well, and if you have a problem than the four of you can leave the same way you came." Jack holds his hands up. "No. No. No. I did mean it that way. I was just wondering, because they seem a lot close than brother or best friends." Quatre places a hand on Heero's should as his blush fades. "Calm down Heero. Maybe we should have been straight forward with you, but I can be shy, and I normal only show that side to the ones I trust with my life, but though that Daniel may have had some influence on you." Jack, Sam and Teal'c look at Daniel. Daniel looks at them and then to Quatre. "Why would I?" Duo looks at Quatre. "I guess he doesn't Quat. I mean it took a while for our memories to be unlocked." Daniel looks between the two. "What are you talking about? I have all my memories back from before I had ascended." Sam look at Daniel. "Daniel I think what our friends are saying is that you're like them. Am I right?" Heero nods. "Yes, he has the same blood flowing though his veins that Trowa, Wufei, and myself do. You have the same mother as myself and Wufei and the same father as Trowa." Daniel looked more shocked than Jack did. "So that explains why you so smart Danny. You're ancient?"

Daniel knew he had been orphaned but his parents were ancients, and he his three siblings. Daniel begin to laugh and cry at the same time. "I have a family. You Heero, Duo, Wufei you're my brothers." Daniel stops laughing as he sees their heads nod. He smile softy as free flow freely down his cheek. Jack put a hand on Daniel's shoulder and Sam rubs his back. "Daniel are okay pal." Jack was starting to worry until he notices the smile. "Yeah, Jack it just a lot to take in. I mean we can on this mission think we would a temple and a few ancients. I wasn't expecting this."

AN/ I will be updating every two week mainly so bare with me. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

I know that I was planing on up dating about now, but I need to take some time with my family. I am sorry but I need to take a short break. I will up date before November. Please be forgive.


	6. Chapter 6

Hearts of the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or Gundam Wing. I wish.

Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since Daniel had found out about the family he never knew, and the surprising fact that he himself was an ancient. A lot had happened in those three weeks. Talks had begun between Earth and Earth Spare. He and the others had settled in to Winner Manner. He had also found that he shared some of his siblings' quirks. Heero is some what of a workaholic. Wufei is a bookworm who can't stand to see others wronged and those who had wronged them go unpunished. Duo loved coffee and chocolate and could go very long with out either. He had also found that some of his memories were beginning to surface. They were of a world with green-blue skies, lush plants of wonderful color and animals that had long died out on the earth. He had asked Duo about it and he had said it was their home Terran Jairai, and that one they would see it again.

Daniel feels a tap on his shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts Danny?" Jack was happy to see Daniel so relaxed for once. "Oh, I was just think about the memories I been getting back and about how things have changed so fast… and for the better, which is a change for me. It nice to no that I am not as alone in the universe as I thought I was. So Jack what bring you out here to the garden? I though you were going to watch Teal'c and Heero spar. Na, their too evenly match it boring after while. I though I would check and make sure you alright. I know these past few weeks have been a little much." Daniel smiles. "I'm doing better than I have in years, but there's one thing I don't get. Why did are parents leave us to take care of all of this. I knew we live for thousands of years, but we were the equivalent to preteens when they left us in charge. Quatre told me that his mother and father had been the human equivalent to eight year olds when they became care takers. So why are we left with all this reasonability at such a young age?"

Daniel and Jack notice Heero approach drying his hair. "Because we grow in mind much quicker than humans, and we aren't just care takers. We're realm guardians. We help the younger races along as we learn from our mistakes. If they stayed any longer than they did we would never mature on our own. I know that Quatre would have been far more sheltered if his parents would have stayed." Daniel looks thoughtful for a moment. "I see. I guess I had the wrong impression then." Heero sits on the other side of Daniel leaving his towel on his shoulders. "You've been around humans to long. So have you Jack. I'm surprised that the two of you have gotten so close." Jack and Daniel look at one another a bit shocked. Daniel looks to the ground. Jack look at Heero and then back to Daniel. "What do you mean close?"

Heero smirks. "Nothing, I 'm only talking about they bond the two of you seem to have. Am I wrong?" Jack looks back at Daniel and blushes slightly and looks away. "I …Well I… I guess you could call us close friends but … I don't know… I mean we work together and we spend some our free time together and I trust you more than most Danny but…" Daniel glares at Heero, gets up and walks away. Jack looks at a loss. "What did I say?" Heero frowns at his self. "I think I push him a little too far. I guess he doesn't trust me enough on this. I upset him. I'll let him cool down and I talk to him myself. I guess Duo and Quatre are just better at matters of the heart." Jack look at Heero confused. "What does that have to do with Daniel and me?" Heero sighs. "Everything. We don't reproduce the human do. We are more Metaphysical than Physical. We reproduce through our bonds, and we can only bond with souls they closely mesh with our own." Jack looks even more confused. "Okay you lost me at metaphysical." Heero slaps his forehead, and shakes his head.

Daniel walks quickly up to the study hoping to be alone with his thoughts, but no such fortune. Wufei was leaning against the wall looking through one of their parents journals. "Okay, so Heero was foolish enough to bring you feeling out in the open. Why are you panicking?" Daniel scrunches up his month and then frowns. "It may not seem like a problem to you, but Jack and Sam are all have besides the five of you, and I do not feel a connection like that to Sam. It may have been easy four the five of you to find and be with the one you love, but it's not easy for me, Wufei." Daniel begins to walk out but Wufei blocks him. "Daniel calm down. Heero may have gone about this the wrong way but he meant well. You don't need to keep running from this. If you don't want to talk you me at lest talk to someone." Daniel takes a deep breath. "Alright I'll talk to Duo, but if he opens his big mouth and tries to play matcher too. I will be very happy. Please remind him of that when he tries, because no he will.


	7. Chapter 7

Heart of the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not SG-1 or GW.

AN/ I am not so great at spelling, sorry. I use spell check, and as for the as the rest. Some of it may seem a little confusing, because I made some of the chanters intersexed. When you speak to someone who is both male and female you use plural pronouns. I hope this helps. I write books for living, but I have someone reread things before I have book put to print. I do not have anyone for that with my fanfics.

Chapter 5

Daniel sat across from Duo in the garden waiting for Duo to tell him about how he and Heero got together. "Well, Danny you may think it was easy for me and Heero but it wasn't. Far from it. At least not this go round. I had a hard telling him just what I felt. I mean we were best friends and all, and you would think that made it easier, but with Heero. Every time I would try to tell him I would have it all thought through and he would look me in the eye and ask me what was worrying me. My mind would just shut down." Daniel feels like he could scream as he spoke through his teeth. "So how _did_ it happen?" Duo shrugs. "One day we got in one of our fights and he blurted out "Baka, if I didn't love you I will kill you." I ask him, if I had heard him right, and instead of saying anything he kissed me since less. After that we just started reconnecting and our memories of each other came back a little at a time and the rest is history." Duo leans back in his chair, and smiles and Daniel as his mouth gapes open.

"How? Never mind. That doesn't really help me, does it?" Daniel crosses his arms. Duo sets his chair back up. "Think about it. If Jack is friend you think he is even if he doesn't share your feelings it not going to change thing." Daniel growls frustration. "Errr, Of course it will, because he knows how I feel Duo. I love him.'' Jack knocks on the wall to get their attention. "You know I could tell you more than they could don't you?" Daniel gets up to leave, but sets back down as Jack walk up to him. "Duo can you leave Daniel and me alone. I think we have some things to talk about." Duo gets a big smile on his face. "Sure no problem, but if you hurt him…" Jack shakes his head. "Not a chance. I don't plan on anything like that." Duo nods. "Okay just telling ya." As Duo walk out Jack set in the chair across from Daniel. Daniel stares at the ground. "Look Jack I don't really…"

Jack lifts his chin. "Daniel, just talk to me. What's all this about?" Daniel wishes he could look anywhere but in Jack's eyes. "Jack I don't know if I should say anything. I wish Heero would have never said anything." Jack sighs letting go of Daniel's chin. "But they did. Daniel just tell me the truth. I know that you have a lot on you, but you can lean on me. I plan on be here for as long as you will let me." Daniel is at loss. "You want the truth. My life has been turned upside down. My race alive and well, but I feel like I am going to die alone, because I can only love one. My soul is not able to love any other. That person is you, Jack, and I can't take losing you as a friend."

Jack smile at him. "Why not?" Daniel looks at him in shock. "Why? How can you ask that with a smile on your face? I will live a very long life Jack, and if I can't even have you as a friend. My life will be nothing but pain and loneliness." Jack wipes the tears from Daniel's cheeks. "No Daniel you won't, because I'm not going anywhere?" Jack leans in gently pressing his lips to Daniel's. As Jack pulls away he sees the shock in Daniel's wide eye slowly fade. "Jack?" Jack smiles warmly at Daniel. "Yeah?" Daniel looks thoughtful for a moment. "You kissed me just then." Jack nods. "I'm not dreaming this am I?" Jack shakes his head and his smile widens. "You feel the same don't you?" Jack holds Daniels cheek rubbing it softly with his thumb. "Umm hum." Daniel breaths in deeply calming himself. "I'll that as a yes." Daniel hold Jack's face bringing their lips crashing together in a heated blissful kiss.

Hours later at Dinner

Sam looks over at Jack and Daniel smiling. "Well it looks that thing have been settled between you two. What was the problem anyway Daniel?" Jack smiles and tries not to blush. Daniel blushes deeply and picks at his food. Jack speaks up. "Daniel was feeling down, because he thought that he would be spending the rest of his life alone. I told him not to worry." Sam smiles. "That's right you'll find the right one." Daniel coughs and tries not to choke. Jack tries not to laugh as he speaks. "Oh, that's not a problem anymore, because he has." Sam smile wider. "Oh that's great. Who?" Duo fall back laughing. Teal'c raises an eyebrow. "I believe O'Neil is trying to tell you that Dr. Jackson and himself are now in a romantic relationship. Is that not correct O'Neil." Jack can't help but blush. "Yeah, but not in so many words." Sam looks between the two in shock. "Daniel is it true?"

Daniel clears his throat. "Yes, Jack and I are planning becoming mates." Duo set his chair back up and sits down. Heero shakes his head. Sam looks shocked but happy. "That's wonderful you two. Does that you'll be staying here with Daniel?" Jack smile at Daniel taking his hand. "Yeah. I plan on staying for a very long time."


	8. Chapter 8

An/ I will be placing my fics. On hold for a bit. I have some family issues. Please forgive me. I will resume as soon as things have settled more.


	9. Chapter 9

I will no longer be writing on . I need to focus on writing for God. I love read fics. and writing them but books are what I need to write. Please forgive me, but I need to put God first.


End file.
